


Untitled Gumiku

by torakko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ! - Freeform, F/F, Gay, I love this ship, Lesbian Sex, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, kissin, this is gay, vocaloid's should be allowed to do this they need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: This is some short Gumi/Miku stuff I wrote. It's a oneshot, really, without plot, just smut and sex.





	Untitled Gumiku

Miku’s tongue was almost pulled from her mouth, Gumi’s lips hot against hers. She moaned into the kiss as the green-haired girl’s hands undid the buttons of her shirt forcefully, her palms immediately pressing against the blue-haired girl’s chest. Miku’s arms wrapped around Gumi’s waist, and the two toppled over against the sheets of Gumi’s bed. Both idols’ hearts were pumping fast, their minds fogged with lust. The green-haired girl was underneath her partner, but it didn’t stop her from raising Miku’s arms above her head so that she could pull her top off, leaving her in a teal-striped bra. She felt Miku’s lips smashing against her own, and she pulled her orange vest from her shoulders and discarded it, keeping their lips locked in the heat of the moment. Miku’s hands were wildly tracing every curve of Gumi’s body, even going as far to dip beneath her skirt hem to rub her hips. Sometime during their kiss, Miku’s skirt was lost, and Gumi had pushed herself up into a sitting position, pressing her lips against Miku’s cleavage. She kissed above the edge of the girl’s bra, before pulling it down by her teeth while simultaneously unclasping it from behind. Miku’s chest fell free, and the blue-haired girl flushed teal, blushing in embarrassment. She moaned as Gumi’s lips wrapped around one of her nipples, and the girl pressed her teeth into it gently, running her tongue around the pink bump, teasingly avoiding it to make Miku noisy. Her hands moved below the girl’s waist, cupping Miku’s round rear and massaging it gently, her thumbs making Miku’s hips rock back and forth as they traced shapes into her skin. She briefly moved her mouth up, leaving a deep red bite mark above the blue-haired girl’s left nipple. More bites followed, trailing a path from the first to the last, which was placed underneath Miku’s jawline. The girl on top of Gumi was being loud, her fingers running through the other singer’s short green locks and tangling them. Gumi pushed against Miku, shoving her down into the sheets and running her hands over Miku’s hips and smooth stomach. One of her hands stayed below Miku’s waist, slipping into her panties as she graced two fingers over the blue-haired girl’s pink slit. Miku had tears in her eyes as she moaned, her back arching as Gumi eased a finger into her. The green-haired girl was sitting up as she lay down, holding her hand tightly as her finger pumped slowly in and out of Miku’s heat. Gumi hated to admit it, but Miku’s voice was beautiful, and she loved hearing it and wanted to hear it more. The blue-haired girl’s knees rested on Gumi’s shoulders, her feet hanging off of the girl’s back as she was fingered. “F-Faster…” Miku gasped, her eyes dazed and unfocused. “G-Gumi…” She tried to catch her breath, gasping and moaning in between each intake. The green-haired girl obeyed, pushing her hand to move faster. “Gumi!” She cried, her hands above her head and gripping the pillow, her knuckles turning white. The green-haired girl added another finger, scissoring her digits as well as pumping them in and out of her partner. Miku’s moans were throaty and loud, and Gumi began to think about how different Miku’s voice was from when she was singing. It was louder and shrill, sometimes even skipping an octave if Gumi brushed against her sensitive zones. It was almost needy, she realized. Tears rolled down the teal-haired girl’s cheeks, breathy gasps leaving her lips. Her back was arched off of the mattress almost constantly, her body shaking and twitching. Gumi could tell she was close, but she wanted to make Miku scream and spill herself all over the dominant idol’s sheets. Miku was biting her lip, her hips bucking against Gumi’s fingers as her toes curled, her knuckles white against the sheets that she gripped so tightly. 

When Miku came, her body spasmed, shockwaves of pleasure rolling through her limbs like tidal waves. Her voice wobbled as she screamed, her eyes slamming shut. It was like hearing a goddess sing, Gumi thought, her face tinting slightly as she watched, her fingers still rapidly fucking the teal-haired girl’s slit. “W-Wow…” Gumi breathed, watching speechlessly as Miku put her hand up to her mouth, still stretched out against the sheets, eyes glazed over and half-lidded as she tried to catch her breath, sweat dripping down her throat and disappearing against her disheveled teal twintails. 

She gave the singer a few moments to recover, before she rolled Miku’s thigh-highs off of her legs, followed by the sleeves she wore around each arm. Miku was now completely bare in front her. Gumi followed by undressing herself as well, pulling her top off and letting her supple chest free. Miku swallowed dryly, watching as the green-haired girl slipped out of her skirt and panties. She pushed Miku’s leg up over her shoulder, pushing her leg underneath, while her other leg went over the other of Miku’s, and she pressed their heats together, making the teal-haired girl squeal with embarrassed pleasure. She covered part of her face with her hand, grunting through gritted teeth, her face tinted teal. Gumi leaned as far forward as she could, moaning and rolling her hips against Miku’s. Their clits occasionally brushed together, and each time they did, Miku would cry out and Gumi would grunt. It wasn’t until Gumi adjusted and pressed their clits together that Miku grew louder, her eyes rolling back in her head. She arched her back, shutting her eyes and crying out heatedly. Gumi’s hand found one of the teal-haired girl’s, intertwining their fingers and pressing their palms together. Miku gripped her hand tightly, moaning against her other palm, which was pressed against her lips. 

“I’m…” She started, arching her head back but not losing eye contact with Gumi’s hazy green orbs. “Cumming..!” She tensed, shaking as her second orgasm ripped through her body in bursts of pure bliss and euphoric pleasure. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Gumi kept bucking her hips against Miku’s, moaning needily and squeezing Miku’s hand. Her breasts bounced slightly, and Miku watched through her fingers as Gumi shook with pleasure, her body rocking against Miku’s as she came. The two rested there, hands clasped, breathing heavily. It took a few moments for Gumi to relax enough so that she could fall beside the other singer, breaths still heaving in her chest as she pulled the sheets up. It was Miku who leaned over and tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing Gumi gently and smiling against her. The teal-haired girl moved, laying on top of the green-haired girl and kissing her sweetly before resting her head in the crook of Gumi’s neck. She was the first to fall asleep, with Gumi following suite after watching her for a few moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so short I want to cry


End file.
